Just a Touch
by EatMyEggroll
Summary: Craig lives at home with his parents and Ruby and he falls for Tweek. Though he's never seen him. Because he can't. Craig has been blind his whole life and slowly falls for the noises and twitches that he feels from Tweek, the awkward boy behind the counter. Craig visits Tweak Bros Cafe everyday just to listen to Tweek's voice and loves every second of it, hoping for just a touch.


**Eggy Note: **_Good day people! I read over this a few times and it took a while to write but this is just the first chapter so don't worry it's not a cliff hanger! I'm pretty sure there are mistakes but just shh. shh. ah. It's rated M for later chapters! Bye bye!_

* * *

><p>The enthusiasm in his voice made me perk up. It was like the morning caffeine intake for your typical 9 - 5 cubicle worker. he was my caffeine and sometimes without it, I'd go into some sort of withdrawal.<p>

I came to the Tweak Bros. cafe just about everyday. It's been a ritual ever since the first time when my mom was running late and brought me here for a quick coffee. Ever since, my dog led me around and he seemed to really like the kid behind the counter. I did too. The kid behind the counter had a squeaky high pitched voice that was always followed with a slight quiver. he smelled of coffee and scratched at his arms quite a bit, or at least that's what I've heard. He always greeted me, every single day for the past two years.

His greetings were always the best. his parents always tried to greet me but I waved them away until the boy behind the counter did. When he did I always smiled, or at least I think I did. I wasn't ever sure what my face looked like and I wasn't ever sure what anyone looked like. But when he greeted me, I greeted him back and so did Racer, my seeing eye dog.

He asked me what I would like today and I always asked him what he'd recommend just so I could hear him talk more than he should. He always went on about the types of coffees they sold and the cakes the creamers and different kind of blends and grind styles. I think by now I've memorized them all since I listened to him so much. He didn't seem to mind me asking him everyday and everyday seemed to be something different and new. Something I never drank. I didn't' drink coffee but I pretended to when he rolled around to ask if I was enjoying it. If only he knew I came here for him and not the coffee.

Time was my enemy when it came to leaving the cafe. My watch would go off and then Racer would get up and I would have to too. Coffee boy always said goodbye to me and an extra long goodbye to Racer. I was jealous. Not because I wanted him to scratch me behind the ear and give me a high pitched baby voice but because I tried so hard everyday and all I got was a mere goodbye. It was better than nothing though.

I fell for coffee boy when it was my third visit here. It had been raining out and Racer didn't like it so he ran in without me. Coffee boy was worried and came for me. I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder and I tensed up. However he just softly said, "Hey it's raining out, would you like to come in?"

I gave him a nod as he led me, the sound of our feet stepping into puddles was calming as the rain pounded on our shoulders. The feeling of my socks getting soaked in my shoes was unsettling but the air around me changed from damp and cold to warm and cozy. His hands never left my arm and shoulders as he walked me in and to a table. He seated me and I felt his hands leave. The same hands that were touching me just a few minutes ago came back and gently laid against mine. They were warm and inviting.

"Hey I brought you some hot cocoa." He told me.

I smiled and reached out for it and grasped at the ceramic handle, bringing it to my mouth and sipping it. It wasn't hot at all actually. He told me he had put an ice cube in it to cool it down faster so I wouldn't' burn myself and sat across from me. My wet feet accidentally brushed against his work sneakers and I pulled them away. He didn't though. He talked to me about my dog and about the weather. From the noises around us, it seemed like today wasn't busy at all.

I knew I've overstayed when my watch went off and I could just tell it was the dinner beep. I scrambled to put my jacket back on when I felt that same gentle hand lay onto mine.

"I can take you home if you'd like. It's still pretty wet out there and it'd suck if your dog got loose again."

I just stupidly nodded at his offer as he left me for a moment and came back. His hands were now covered in gloves and the sounds of an umbrella opening broke into the silent streets. I held tight to Racer's leash and coffee boys hand was holding mine and the umbrella. Oddly enough, he was holding it over me. From what I could feel, he was a foot shorter than me since my head kept hitting the top of the umbrella as we walked. He constantly apologized and I just told him it was okay. Occasional cars would pass by and the sound of their tires against the wet roads and puddles filled the cold air as Racer led us home. We made it to the steps of my house. I could tell from the fake grass mat that laid in front of our door. I felt him move his hand from mine and right the doorbell. I heard some chairs against hardwood flooring and a childish 'I'll get it'.

The sound of the door creaking open and then a little gasp from Ruby came into the silence. "Mom! Craig's home!"

I heard my moms heels clap against the wood and to the door. I then felt her arms wrap around me. "Oh Craig honey we were so worried about you!"

I felt her hair against my chin move toward the direction of where coffee boy was standing. he nervously shuffled his feet on the concrete.

"Thank you so much for getting Craig back home safely." She cried as I felt her body disappear from mine and felt her presence move onto coffee boy. He nervously replied with you're welcome as a car rolled up into the wet driveway. It was my dad from the way the car door slammed.

"Why the hell were you going out?" he asked, not angrily just a bit loud.

"I wanted to go to the cafe."

"Craig honey we have coffee at home." My mom replied.

"But I like the coffee at the cafe."

"Whatever son, it's alright. Just ask me to send you next time it's raining. I don't want you walking in the rain no more."

I just nodded as I felt coffee boy let out a sigh.

"Well I'm going back to the shop. I hope you folks have a good evening." He said with a smile. I could practically feel his words leave his mouth. "Be careful next time." He patted my back and left. The last thing I heard from him that night was his foot steps against the wet concrete and the slight squished of his shoes.

I had ended the night with smothering myself in my bedsheets, trying to forget about it. The way he held my hand, the occasional squeezes. It was all too much. He was _too_ nice and _too_ sweet and I couldn't help but like him more.

Sadly, two years later I still didn't know his name. After countless days of going back there to ask for what he'd recommend, I had never asked him for his name. The thing was, I never thought his name was that important. It was only important when Ruby asked me his name when I'd take her there. I asked her to ask him but she refused. She noticed very quickly that I wasn't there for the coffee. The tone in my voice always went up a few octaves when he walked over and I always seemed to smile. She brought it up to me numerous times even in the coffee shop. Constantly telling me that I didn't drink coffee and trying to pry into my feelings. I just finally gave in and told her all about it on the walk home.

That's when his name became way too important to me. It was important because I was falling in love with someone I didn't even know. My mom was trying to tell me that it was just infatuation when Ruby told her, but I quickly defended the fact that I'd liked him for two years so it couldn't have just been infatuation.

To be completely honest I was fine with the routine. I was fine with the fact that I didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. I was fine that we didn't know one another personally. I'm sure he was fine with it too.

"Craig, don't you want something more with him?"

I didn't reply. I kept my face buried in my blankets as Ruby sat on the edge of my bed after our visit.

"All you do is order coffee. Don't you want something more than that?"

I shook my head, muffling into the pillow.

"Why not?"

I lifted my head and sat, fiddling with the edges of my blanket. "Because it's fine the way it is. We're acquaintances and that's all we ever will be."

"But you can always change that Craig. I'm sure he'd like to be friends at the very least."

"He wouldn't want to be my friend. No one would. I'm sure he doesn't want to be around a freak like me..."

"Craig..."

"It's true Ruby. It'll be just like high school again. It'll be the same old stuff. I'll try to get close and everything will just fall apart like it always does."

"Well you never know..."

"Don't tell me that I won't know, I know Ruby. _You_ don't know! You don't know what it's like to never see, to be ignored all the time because you can't see. Because everyone thinks you're stupid and that you don't understand all because you can't see..." My voice broke off as I started to cry. The hot tears burning my cheeks as they ran down. "No one wants to be friends with me Ruby...No one."

Guilt eats me inside. It always does when I yelled at Ruby. I knew she only means good. I know she cares for me deeply. I just hated that she didn't know. That I couldn't let her know what it's like. However I'm happy she doesn't know. I'm happy with the fact that she doesn't know what it's like to be belittled. To be talked to as if I didn't understand. To be ignored all the time. To never see the faces of ones that you love.

She remained on the edge of my bed. I could hear her soft breathing as silence enveloped my room. I wanted so badly to reach out to her and apologize. All this pride I've built up just diminished every time this happened. I moved a hand to the indentation of my bed and gently laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that _he_ even told me he wanted to know more about you."

My face flushed in embarrassment. What did that mean? I squeezed her shoulder and bit my bottom lip. In that moment I felt so selfish. She wants to help me. Help me get to know the guy I've fallen for that I didn't even know.

"So..he _wants_ to know me?"

"Yeah. He said he's happy to talk to you."

"Oh. Well...uh. Does he have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of. He said he works a lot so he doesn't have any friends."

"Does he know my name?"

"Nope. And you don't know his. Maybe it's time to introduce yourself to him?"

"Wait. Do you know his name?"

"Of course I do. Now! Since I know my future brother in law's name, you should know your future husband's name!"

My cheeks burned red as I removed my hand from her shoulder and buried myself in the sheets.

"H-How the hell do you even know we're going to get that far? How do you know he even likes me?!"

"I don't. That's the magic of love, Craig. It won't happen if you don't put forth the effort." She bounced on the edge of my bed and giggled.

I turned toward her and laughed with her. "I guess I'll try."

She jumped onto me and laughed more, bouncing on top of me. "Yay! Craig is becoming a big boy now!"

My mom knocked on the wall and Ruby stopped jumping on me. "Honey get off of Craig, he's had a long day."

Ruby sighed and slumped off of me, walking out of my room. I never had long days, but it was the only excuse my mom could give to make Ruby get out of my room.

"Sweetie, dinner is ready if you're hungry."

I yawned and pushed myself out of bed, walking to the doorway and taking my mom's hand to the dinner table. I sat and felt around the table for my fork and grasped it.

"Hey bud."

I turned my head toward my dad.

"My company is going to have a dance for the kids in a month or so. Just wanted to tell you in case you wanted to go or something."

"Of course Craig is going!" Ruby budged in before I could get a word out. I dropped my fork and frowned. I wasn't sure what she was even talking about. "He'll be going with his future husband." she teased.

My face flushed as my mom came over with dinner.

"Honey, quit poking at your brother."

"What? He will I'm sure of it." she giggled. I tugged on the table cloth nervously. I wasn't even sure if my dad knew about my crush on coffee boy, or if he would even approve of it.

"Well that's great then, we don't have to hire a sitter." he replied.

I pulled my head up, giving a confused look. "What?"

"If you're going to the dance then we don't have to get a sitter."

"Who said I was going?"

"Ruby. She just said you'll be going with your future husband."

"Wait wait! I'm not even sure if he'd want to." I stammered, face burning red as I kept my head pointed away from the two. "And..are you even okay with it being a boy?"

I heard from across the table my father shrugging. "Don't matter to me much. As long as my boy is happy."

I was silent for the longest time. All this time I kept hiding my affections for coffee boy and trying to come up with excuses to go to the cafe instead of just spilling out the whole reason why I went.

"So when Ruby says future husband, does this mean you've been going out with a boy your mother and I didn't know about?"

"No no. I haven't even told him my name yet. I don't even know his.."

"Well get on that boy, you only got a month to ask. Can't make him fall in love with you in less than a month, this ain't no fairy tale."

I choked and coughed, covering my mouth. "I will! I will! I will!" My head felt so dizzy and I didn't know how to really feel. All my pent up energy felt as if it was oozing out, everyone was supporting me to try to get coffee boy to like me, disregarding my disability.

I have seemed to practice all night in bed, trying to introduce myself. I tried to imagine how he'd react. Most of his imagined replies were out of disgust which made me feel only worse. Ruby came in a few minutes before bedtime and hung on the edge of my doorframe, gently tapping her fingers on it.

"Craig, I can hear you talking to yourself. I just wanted to let you know that it'll be a-okay. You'll do fine."

I turned away from the door. "You think so?"

"I know so Craig."

"Thanks Ruby." I mumbled into my blanket.

I woke up the next morning and my mom helped me slip on clothes. She gave me a quick pep talk and patted my face, stopping when her hands reached my chin.

"My beautiful boy. I love you so much Craig." Her soft hands gently laid against my cheeks and a kiss was placed on my forehead.

"I love you too, Mom." she embraced me for a moment and then handed me Racer's leash.

"You be careful now honey and if anything happens that you're not comfortable with, call me." She patted my shirt, straightening out the wrinkles.

I just nodded and got up. She guided me to the door and gave me another goodbye kiss on the forehead and I went on my way.

Minutes passed as I practiced to Racer on our way to the Cafe. He gave me long whines in return and I just sighed, walking into the shop. I swallowed my fears when I made my way into the cafe, Racer leading me to my table. I seated myself and rehearsed over what I would say to him. I heard his footsteps coming towards me and I tensed up.

"Good morning!"

"What's your name?!" I practically shouted out towards him, I didn't mean to come off as angry or loud but I couldn't stop myself.

"E-Excuse me?" I seemed to have scared him, his voice quivering as I could feel his body move back.

"W-What's your name? I want to know your name." I tried hard to dilute the water of conversation, trying not to shout.

He didn't reply, instead I felt his hands give me a rectangular piece of plastic. I ran my fingers over it, over a metal pin on the back and then some engraving on the front. I tilted my head in confusion. This wasn't braille, this was something else.

"What does it say?"

"Tweek."

"Tweek." I mimicked.

"Yeah. I'm Tweek."

"I'm Craig." I replied, my fingers continuously running across the plastic. Over the beautiful engraving of such a bizarre name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Craig. Three years and you haven't asked me for my name." He laughed and patted my shoulder. "So what would you like today? Or did you just come for my name?"

I sat back and smiled, my fingers pressing into the plastic. "What would you recommend?"


End file.
